


Enter the Trixxt33r

by bmlhillenkeene



Series: Mmorpg [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new Campaign on the MMORPG Supernatural, requires each team to have at least four players, Team Free Win are forced to team up with the Trixxt33r to join.</p><p>This decision will end up having far reaching consequences, even outside of the game world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damned Rules!

"We need a fourth."

That was not what anyone in Team Free WIn wanted to hear, but someone had to say it, and Castiel, the very master of stating-the-obvious himself, drew the short straw, like always. It only ever really sunk in when Cas said it, because until then they could all sort of pretend they were misreading it.

"They're doing this on purpose!" Dean exploded, shooting off the sofa, only Sam's quick dive saved deans already battered laptop another hard landing on the floor.

"Dean." Castiel said reprovingly. He put great stock in the moderators of their most played mmorpg, Supernatural, and found Dean's insistence that they were all out to get them to be unfair.

"Come on!" Dean snapped. "You know 'KIng_of_Hell' has had it out for us since we stole his Soul Stealer during the Apocalypse campaign. And need I remind you about that dick Zacaraiah?" Castiel winched a little at that. Zacaraiah was always looking for any reason to take levels off Castiel's Angel character since he had taken on one of his little pet players in a one on one match and won, which had been pretty damn awesome given Cas had been over twenty levels weaker.

"Dean. I don't think they make up rules like this just to annoy us. There are plenty of other three man teams in the game who will have to find an additional player." Castiel said reasonably.

"Except that no one will join us? They'll expect us to split up."

Which was true, newbies tended to avoid them because of rumours of their less than preservationary tactics, they'd all thrown themselves to the wolves more than once, and while their record spoke for them, they were the best, even when their suicidal play left them tens of levels below their opponents. And the expirenanced gamers only ever seemed to want one of them, which was never going to happen. They'd been a solid trio since the Winchesters had picked up newbie Cas when he'd been left to fend for himself on one of the campaigns by his dick friends (who coincidently were always trying to convince him to rejoin them again)

"We could always ask 'Archangel_of_Justice'." Sam suggested finally, drawing the attention of his brother, and Cas made a sound that could have been agreement over the headphones. 

Not even Dean had a bad thing about Archangel_of_Justice, he, or she, was one of the four main moderators and th fairest on the whole server, like the other mods Archangel had an avatar in one of the towns in game, he rarely left the courthouse, and was one of the keepers of a rare artefact players could try and take during campaigns. The Big Four, as they were known, did not play, they had the highest levels in the game and no one had beat them in a fight yet. You had to use your wits to get the artefacts.

Archangel_of_Justice would help them find a fourth before sign ups to the next campaign ended, and if he couldn't find anyone willing to join with them for a few weeks, then they were screwed.

Dean sighed. "Send him a PM then."

Sam was already typing furiously fast on his keyboard before Dean had even opened his mouth. "There. Sent." He said in satisfaction a few minutes later.

Now they had to wait.


	2. The Trixxt33r

It took Archangel_of_Justice four days to get back to them, which really told them everything. Archangel was on what seemed like 24/7, he was always responded to messages sent to him within an hour, without fail and without exception, except they seemed to be the one that proved the rule. The new campaign was due to start in less that 48 hours, and they had been exhausting their own avenues.

As predicted everyone they approached was more than happy to have one of them join their team. The Garrison were bothering Castiel daily to rejoin their team. Dean sneered every time Cas mentioned the invites. Sam had gotten a seductive invitation to join the Demonicas, a group of female players (or at least, Sam hoped they were women), of whom one, Ruby_666, had royally screw Team Free Win over during the Apocolypse Campaign, not that him being pissed about it made any of them stop inviting him to join them. Dean seemed to be constantly bothered by the nerdiest of players who had formed a group they called The Hunters, and while he got on pretty well with them as a group, he didn't like them enough to team up with them.

The world of Supernatural was pretty segregated, Team Free Win were one of the few teams that had a character from three of the main races, human, angel and demon. Lesser races like the shapeshifters (which included werewolves, wendigos and other such creatures), the undead (zombies and vampires), and the Etherals (fairies and tricksters) tended to band with each other, or occasionally end up as part of a human, angel or demon group, but they were rare, because the disadvantages to those characters tended to outweigh the advantages.

Dean had even tried to convince Benny, one of his work friends who occasionally played as a Vampire, to take the mantle back up for a few weeks (he'd been laughed right out of work that day, but that was understandable, Benny did have a baby to contend with at night).

So in the end all three had given up and waited for Archangel_of_Justice to get back to them.

"Trixxt33r?" Sam said, his face screwing up.

Deans mouth worked silently, but there really wasn't anything he could say that could make the choice make any sense.

No one played with the Trixxt33r. It was like the unspoken rule of the whole game. Everyone in the game had a bone to pick with the guy, who indiscriminately toyed with every player. Granted some of the things that happened to douchebag players was always well deserved, and unless you behaved like a dick to the noobs or abused the system, the tricks he played on you weren't really all that bad, just annoying.

Everyone had thought he was a mini mod, until he'd been suspended when someone complained about him. That had started a litany of complaints against him until the big four themselves had stepped in to deal with it. A round of PMs came through with the trickster profile attached, with instructions to only contact King_of_Hell, Archangel_of_Justice, Goddess_Kali and Hunters_Helper, if something Trixxt33r did fell outside acceptable trickster parameters. None of the players had been too happy about it, but thankfully there was only one player who even played the trickster race, and he wasn't on terribly often at least.

Sam had himself recently sent a PM to Archangel about Trixxt33r because the other player was constantly spamming his instant message box with emoticons, which, while not the worst thing, was very distracting when you were trying to take out a poltergeist.

"Can we really afford to look a gift horse in the mouth?" Castiel asked, his voice breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen over all of them.

"But it's..." Dean tried, and failed miserably to put his distress into words.

"The campaign is all about the Leviathan," Castiel continued as if Dean had not spoken, "there's not a lot of information released about it yet, but one thing seems confirmed. The leviathan can move between the realms, heaven, hell and purgatory. We have heaven and hell covered thanks to myself and Sam, but none of us have any chance in purgatory, which will likely be where Leviathan will be."

Sam groaned. "Because most of the players are human, angel or demon, they're putting us all at a disadvantage."

"So how does the Trixxt33r help?" Dean asked.

"All of the monster races originate from purgatory." Castiel said.

There was a significant silence then, broken only by Sam typing quickly.

There was a *ping* a minute after Sam sent his reply, with the words "Good choice." And a link to the Trixxt33rs personal page.


	3. The Gameplan (or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know wat I'm doing, honestly. forgive me my madness!
> 
> Gabriel in this is significantly younger that in the original. The others are all 25+, Gabriel is only about 23. Don't ask, I have no idea what I'm doing.

Trixxt33r joined the chat two hours after Sam had sent him a PM. No one, to their knowledge had ever actually spoken to him, but each of them had their own idea of what he was like. There had been a tense silence while they waited, not unlike the first time Sam and Dean had invited Castiel into a private chat, because it was nearly a hundred times more nerve wracking waiting to find out what someone was like online than in person.

They collectively held their breath’s when ‘Trixxt33r’ showed up in the chat, followed by rustling. It sounded like sweet wrappers and Dean immediately envisioned Trixxt33r as a ton weight heavy, lounging in bed with a laptop on his bulging belly. Which was probably unfair, but it was the first image he had.

“Oh damn it!” came the voice then, as surprising sounding as Castiel’s had been, because it was oddly soft, and there was the sudden sound of pencils clacking together and more rustling. “You know you can talk right? It’s gonna take me a minute to get myself sorted here. So, you know, discuss the gameplan. I’m listening.”

It was Cas who spoke first, because it was always Cas. “You sound younger than I had anticipated.”

There was a sudden, bright laugh, and Dan and Sam shared a look, because it was true, now that they had heard it, the Trixxt33r did sound young. “You’re not some high school kid right?” Dean fund himself asking, because that would be awful, and uncomfortable, because he, Sam and Castiel were in their late twenties.

“Heh, no. Outta College and everything.” There was a snicker. “Check you’re inbox for me.”

Almost as one three identical chimes of a message received went off. Dean clicked into his, blinking in confusion as a picture image came up. Team Free Win, it proclaimed across the bottom, and there were three figures behind it, good representations of his, Sam and Cas’s characters, not exactly what he would have described, but close enough to know who they were, and there was a small chibi lounging against the T that could only be a tiny representation of the Trixxt33r, already coloured and smirking around a lollypop.

“You needed a banner, seriously. Everyone else has one.” Trixxt33r said into the silence, not a hint of nervousness about him. “So let me know what you want changed and what colours you’d like and I’ll get it finished before the campaign starts.”

“That is in less than 46 hours.” Cas said suddenly.

“I work fast. Now. Do we have a gameplan?”

“No one knows much about the Leviathan campaign.” Sam said then, breaking his silence.

“Are you guys going to do your usual?” Trixxt33r asked suddenly.

“Our Usual?” Cas asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean was annoyed at the implication that they were doing something wrong.

“Geeze, lighten up D_Leet, I spend most of my time watching people in this game. I know a lot about a lot of different teams. You guys had the reputation of throwing yourselves into situations and dying a lot. All I can say is that it’s good you just loose levels when you die or you three would go through characters faster than anyone I’ve ever seen! I’d rather not lose all my hard earned levels because of some insane suicidal plot.”

“Look you-“ Dean started.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m only in the team so you can join the campaign. And I’m not going to pull out before we even start. I wouldn’t even have been asked, except no one else wanted to play with you for exactly that reason. So maybe you ought to be a little grateful, yeah?” 

There was a definite challenge in his voice, and Dean could see Sam hiding a smile behind his hand, and he could imagine Cas doing the same. But the damn Trixxt33r had a point. “Yeah, ok. Sorry.” He gritted out.

Once the posturing was done, they got down to actual business, and the Trixxt33r was surprisingly insightful, not something any of them had expected. They didn’t have a gameplan as such, but they had something to go on.


End file.
